1. Technical Field
The invention relates to methods and materials involved in producing flavonoids and other organic compounds.
2. Background Information
Flavonoids are ubiquitous plant natural products that play a variety of roles in plants, including UV protection, defense against pathogens, and coloration. The uncovering of an increasing number of health benefits associated with flavonoids present in fruits, vegetables, red wine, and green tea resulted in an explosion of research on the medicinal properties of flavonoids during the last few years. Medicinal activities shown for flavonoid compounds range from scavenging of harmful oxygen species, enzyme inhibition, anti-inflammatory and estrogenic activities to cytotoxic antitumor activities.
The recognition of flavonoids as health-promoting nutraceuticals also spurred research on elucidating the complex metabolic networks of flavonoid biosynthesis with the idea of enhancing and altering flavonoid composition in dietary plants. Flavonoids are synthesized from an activated phenylpropanoid starter unit and three malonyl-CoA extender units. Phenylpropanoids are phenolic acids, such as 4-coumaric, caffeic, and ferulic acid, which are used in the formation of lignin, coumarins, and other plant natural products in addition to flavonoids.